


The Aftermath

by IShipAll



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipAll/pseuds/IShipAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the "Get Naked Challenge" between Joey and Sawyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for writing this it's just that... The 2 of them kind of walked into this one.

Joey looked down at Sawyer's crotch as he took off his boxers during the "Get Naked" Challenge they were filming. Joey had never been so happy in his life and was quite surprised and pleased on what Sawyer had to offer. Sawyer threw his boxers behind him as Joey got a look at his giant cock Sawyer was trying to cover. _Oh my God_ , Joey thought, _I need that so bad right now... I need it so bad..._ Joey started fantisizing what it would be like if Sawyer was gay, and what their life would be like together...But the sound of Sawyer wrapping up the video brought Joey back to the real world, he turned off the camera and let out a deep sigh.

"Ok dude don't look at me I'm totally naked right now. Let me go get my clothes and we can start editing this," said Sawyer as he blushed and rushed to pick up his clothes while still trying to cover his crtoch as best as he could.

Joey grabbed Sawyer by the arm before he could run off int the bathroom, he said nothing, he did nothing, he just held him there.

"What the heck, dude? I need to change!" said Sawyer.

"No," Joey replied. He leaned in and kissed Sawyer as hard as he could, making him drop his clothes on the ground. He kept him there for a while, then pulled back and stared into his eyes as he looked back down at his friend's hard cock, he looked back up again. Sawyer was speechless. Joey leaned in, "I need you right now though..." he whispered into his ear.

Sawyer still hadn't responded to what had just happened. He went with it, he didn't fight back, he didn't urge him on, he just let it happen.

Joey reached down and grabbed his cock, and slowly started to jerk him off with long, smooth flicks of the wrist.

Sawyer let out small moans of pleasure, but still remained quiet.

Joey started moving his hand faster and faster, until he felt like Sawyer was going to come, that's when he stopped. Joey then took off both his pants and boxers.

"Now we're both naked," Joey and Sawyer smiled.

Joey grabbed Sawyer's as Sawyer grabbed Joey's, then they started jerking off in a rythum with each other, until they were both very close.

"Get on your knees and let me fuck you," said Joey. Sawyer obeyed.

He reached in with his fingers to stretch him, Sawyer let out a moan as Joey found his spot. Once his fingers left his head was directly at the entrance, and he pushed in. It was soft at first, but quickly turned into rough sex as Joey pounded harder and faster into him.

"I-I'm gonna come..."

"Me too..." said Sawyer as he jerked off to the rythum of Joey's thrusts.

Soon they both shaked and moaned with the feeling of each other's come, and collapsed onto the floor together...

"We need to do that challenge more often," said Sawyer.

"Agreed, thanks for coming up with it," said Joey in response.

They both got up and helped each other with their clothes, Sawyer still had his shirt off, as they both went into the computer room to start editing the video. Joey was quite pleased with how it turned out.


End file.
